


Un buon re

by Eloriee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Le robe che scrivo quando mi sento in colpa, le conversazioni che ho con Alistair nella mia testa, nel senso che non ci sono ancora arrivata, pre-landsmeet, quindi vado AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Non ho mai voluto diventare re.»<br/>Non c’era nulla di nuovo, in quella confessione. Era qualcosa che Alistair aveva ripetuto, a lei, a suo zio e a chiunque altro volesse starlo a sentire, più e più volte. Quella consapevolezza non le impedì di sentire una fitta lacerante che le penetrava nella carne più a fondo di quanto qualsiasi lama avvelenata avrebbe potuto fare.<br/>«Lo so» sussurrò in risposta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un buon re

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts), [Suzakusly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/gifts).



> Non sono mai stata attirata molto dai videogiochi, ma Nykyo mi ha incuriosita abbastanza da convincermi a giocare a Dragon Age. Sono nelle fasi finali di Origins, e la mia guardiana è innamorata persa di Alistair (ok, non solo lei). In sostanza, sto per chiamare il Consiglio dei Popoli, con tutte le intenzioni di incoronare Alistair stesso. E ho un LIEVISSIMO conflitto morale sul fatto che lui pare non volerne sapere di diventare re, e io e la coercizione andiamo fin troppo d’accordo. Temo di sapere come andranno le cose, e quindi per consolarmi ho deciso di scrivere come vorrei che potesse andare. Il dialogo che vorrei avere, insomma.  
> La storia non è betata, perché non voglio ammorbare la mia beta con un fandom che non conosce. Nykyo l’ha letta in anteprima e mi ha spiegato che dopo che chiamerò il Consiglio dei Popoli non avrò più l’accampamento, quindi perdonate l’inesattezza ma, come dicevo, non sono ancora arrivata a quella parte del gioco e non avevo modo di immaginarlo. Quello che ho scritto è pura deduzione, anzi, manco quello: sono certa che non avrò la possibilità di fare una conversazione del genere con Alistair. Quindi è puro AU XD
> 
> Per Ny e Sara, che sono le mie compagne di Dragon Age. Condividerlo con voi è la cosa più divertente, anche se io sono matta e gioco strane romance het ;)))

Elissa si svegliò di soprassalto, tutti i sensi in allerta. Da quando erano in marcia era diventata la norma: per quanto stremata fosse, il sonno non era mai veramente profondo, e la transizione da sogno a realtà non durava che un mero istante. Vigilanza costante.

Non avrebbe saputo dire cosa l’aveva allarmata. Non poteva essere soltanto l’assenza del calore familiare e confortevole del suo compagno; a giudicare dalla scarsa temperatura delle coperte che le facevano da giaciglio, Alistair doveva aver lasciato il suo abbraccio da un pezzo.

Elissa lo cercò con lo sguardo. Era seduto all’imboccatura della tenda, con i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia e lo sguardo perso tra le ombre del loro accampamento. La linea della schiena era curva e rigida, la tensione di chi porta sulle spalle tutti i pesi del mondo.

Elissa si mosse silenziosamente, un altro talento che aveva acquisito solo di recente. Spostarsi leggera come un soffio, rapida come l’alito di vento che lo trasportava lontano. Persino la sua mano era lieve, quando si posò sulla nuca di Alistair in una carezza che voleva avvisarlo della sua presenza senza però provocargli alcuno spavento.

«Va tutto bene?» mormorò nella quiete della notte.

Si scostò un po’ di lato per poter scrutare il profilo di lui e lo vide dapprima annuire e, subito dopo, scuotere il capo.

Domandare su cosa Alistair si stesse arrovellando era futile, così Elissa preferì tacere e attendere che lui venisse a capo dei suoi pensieri abbastanza da tramutarli in parole. Per un certo verso, Elissa si era aspettata una reazione di quel genere sin dal momento in cui si erano recati da Arl Eamon per convocare il Consiglio dei Popoli. Alistair si era fatto sempre più taciturno, nei giorni che erano seguiti, ed Elissa non aveva avuto cuore di insistere perché si confidasse con lei. C’erano già troppe cose in cui era costretta a forzargli la mano, cose che avrebbero salvato la vita a entrambi, cose che avrebbero consentito loro di restare insieme. Cose che avrebbero reso il Ferelden un regno migliore.

Era una donna egoista, e sapeva di esserlo: non le bastava sopravvivere, voleva anche essere felice.

La voce di Alistair la tirò fuori con violenza dal turbine di determinazione e senso di colpa in cui si era smarrita; il suo piccolo Oblio personale.

«Non ho mai voluto diventare re.»

Non c’era nulla di nuovo, in quella confessione. Era qualcosa che Alistair aveva ripetuto, a lei, a suo zio e a chiunque altro volesse starlo a sentire, più e più volte. Quella consapevolezza non le impedì di sentire una fitta lacerante che le penetrava nella carne più a fondo di quanto qualsiasi lama avvelenata avrebbe potuto fare.

«Lo so» sussurrò in risposta.

«Non credo che tu capisca davvero» replicò Alistar, lo sguardo abbassato sulle proprie mani. «Per tutta la mia vita non ho fatto altro che seguire e servire. Prima i Templari, poi Duncan, ora te. Non credo di avere in me la forza di guidare. Andiamo, mi conosci bene. Che genere di re pensi che potrei mai essere?»

Era facile, rispondere a quella domanda. Delle tante remore che Elissa aveva avuto e aveva ancora, una buona parte riguardavano il libero arbitrio e un’altra bella fetta verteva sull’abuso di potere. Sulla tempra morale di Alistair, al contrario del diretto interessato, Elissa non aveva mai avuto alcun dubbio.

«Un buon re» rispose, infondendo nel suo tono tutta la fiducia incrollabile che provava. «Sono certa che saresti un buon re. Un sovrano che non si sente al di sopra del suo popolo, che non è guidato dalla sete di ricchezza o di potere. Un sovrano che sa cosa c’è là sotto, nell’oscurità, e quanto labili siano i confini che ci separano dal male. Un sovrano disposto a morire non solo per il suo regno, ma per ogni singolo suddito. Penso che saresti esattamente quel genere di re.»

Per la prima volta da quando avevano cominciato a parlare, Alistar si voltò a guardarla. C’era l’incredulità nei suoi occhi, una dose tale di meraviglia che, su chiunque altro, Elissa avrebbe forse potuto trovare offensiva. Su Alistair, in qualche modo, non aveva altro effetto che toccarle le corde più profonde del cuore.

Al di là dello stupore, c’era la paura.

«Non so se sono capace di essere l’uomo che tu vedi in me» ammise lui, e il timore e l’insicurezza riverberarono anche nella sua voce. «Non so se posso riuscire a camminare da solo.»

Elissa non poté trattenersi dall’afferrargli le mani tra le sue e stringerle forte. «Non ho mai detto che tu debba farlo da solo.» A quel punto era lei a essere sbalordita. «Alistair. Io non vado da nessuna parte. Se accetterai di regnare, resterò al tuo fianco, a costo di dover persuadere, ricattare e ingannare tutti i nobili del Ferelden. E se non accetterai resterò comunque, e ricostruiremo insieme i Guardiani Grigi. O al diamine, fuggiremo nell’Orlais e diventeremo due bardi itineranti, o andremo a nasconderci nella vecchia capanna di Flemeth e passeremo i giorni che ci rimangono a vivere di funghi e bacche selvatiche. Anche se, lo devo ammettere, se posso scegliere preferisco un bel castello con le tende di pizzo. So che non sembra, ma sono pur sempre una nobildonna.»

Il commento finale ebbe l’effetto sperato, e Alistair non riuscì a trattenere una risata sonora. Le dita che, invece, erano ancora intrecciate alle sue si ammorbidirono in una presa più confortevole e meno disperata.

«Sovrani del Ferlden sia, mia signora» si arrese con un sorriso ancora soltanto accennato.

Non importava; c’era tempo. Elissa diceva sul serio: non aveva intenzione di andare da nessuna parte senza di lui. Non l’avrebbe mai lasciato indietro. Gli sarebbe rimasta accanto, e sarebbe stata la sua forza quando lui avrebbe tentennato, la sua sicurezza nei momenti di sfiducia, la sua consigliera quando i dubbi l’avrebbero assalito. Sarebbe stata la sua confidente e la sua compagna, e sarebbe stata la sua regina.


End file.
